


На перекрёстке

by LRaien



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: — Ты так и будешь таскаться за мной, как Тотошка за Элли?— Что? — удивился Большой Злой Волк.
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale)
Kudos: 1





	На перекрёстке

— Ты так и будешь таскаться за мной, как Тотошка за Элли?  
— Что? — удивился Большой Злой Волк, глядя на девочку в красной шапочке. — Нет, конечно. Я просто хотел спросить, что у тебя в корзинке. Не пирожки ли?  
— Не-а, — девочка приподняла салфетку, — книги по ботанике.  
— А идёшь ты, случайно, не к бабушке? — продолжал допытываться Волк.  
— Не-а, — ответила девочка, выковыривая носком серебряных башмачков маленький жёлтый камешек из вымощенной кирпичом дороги, — я иду к большому дубу у Лукоморья. Учёный кот собирается выступать на Салемском слёте с докладом о магических свойствах Аленького цветочка, он просил меня зайти в библиотеку.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Волк. — Ну хоть дай провожу, а то мало ли какая дрянь водится в зачарованном лесу.  
— А я читала, — девочка продолжала стоять на месте, — что самый опасный в зачарованном лесу — это Большой Злой Волк.  
— Разумеется, — довольно оскалился тот, — поэтому я иду с тобой. С чудовищем красавице нечего бояться.


End file.
